Falling Absolution
by il Parossismo
Summary: Yaoi. VergilxOC. Vergil POV. A story of a love lost and when it happens, falling into darkness only to be pulled back. A Merci, Merci, Merci. alt.v. Written by my bestest friend Lei- R&R please!
1. Falling Absolution

_Alright! This is an alternate version of Merci, Merci, Merci. with a winged off plot into the future. Written by the best friend I spoke about. She lost her account so I'm putting it on here - because she deserves it and also I've partially edited/corrected it for her. On with her bit! _

* * *

WARNING: Contains Yaoi - malexmale (light, for now), character death, and mentions of depression and cutting. 

_Disclaimer_ I don't own Vergil or Dante –shakes head- they belong to Capcom but I do lay clam to their tattoos and modifications on my part, otherwise I own nothing except about 30 dollars of spending cash. Shahi belongs to my best friend _[aww she's so sweet 3 - Abaddon _i am only writing about him. "this is a prequel to an msn Rp that me and my Bf had".

Soft Sunlight filtered through the white curtains fell over equally white sheets and the alabaster skinned form tangled up in them, before long, white lashes fluttered - opening eyes revealed to be a striking Ice blue... They slowly closed again then re-opened, trying to take in the morning light with a sigh escaping lush lips, the form rolled over elegantly and slowly rose to a sitting position. A hand reached up towards the ceiling as if trying to reach it before only running through soft locks of pure white hair spiking them up without a second thought or gel and hairspray, eyes flicked towards the other side of the bed yet it was empty and for a moment he was lost as to where his lover went, but soft steps upon the stairs and the door creaking open quelled all fears he had conceived in that short amount of time.

When the door fully opened and with a soft shuffle of feet, two thin arms found there way around his neck and a soft kiss to his brow with sweet lips. "Good morning Vergil" The voice was soft and musical, he gave a slight contented smile and wrapped both arms about the small waist pulling the lithe form closer to his own while drawing his artic power into himself so he wouldn't cause his human lover to shiver. At this he got a "Tut...Vergil you know you don't have to do that." A chuckle escaped his lips and icy eyes met his lovers silvery blue "But your not as young as you once where my love, you should take better care so as not to get sick." His voice was deeper and more refined then his sweet little angels, he took this moment to study his lover carefully.

Long blond - almost white hair fell over slim shoulders and skin that was as pale as his own; a cherubic face with striking eyes and plump lips to match yet signs of age clearly showed with the wrinkles lining his eyes and mouth as well as his skin wasn't as elastic and smooth as it once was..He sighed softly and kissed his lovers cheek earning himself a "Vergil vergil vergil…no lectures right away in the morning", a caring smile and a soft kiss was given - making him feel so content and loved. Finally he managed to untangle himself from the thin arms and swing around to elegantly stand and stretch, his form and looks suggested the white haired, smooth skin, and gracefully toned man was in his twenties when in truth he was well over fifty himself. He just didn't age like his lover or any normal human did. A few more moments of stretching and he relaxed a bit looking over his shoulder to where his husband was sitting smiling at him with the sun filtering in behind him making it almost seem as if he was young again...

He smiled in return, "We should get some breakfast now Shahi before we leave today." He voiced out returning to the bed in a few long steps he scooped up his petite love in his arms and proceeded to carry him down the carpeted stairs to the lavishly decorated living room with its blue velvet couches and white carpet. "Vergil. No need to carry me, you" He got a poke in the stomach and a mock glare..to which he chuckled smoothly and set his angel down on the couch with much care before covering him with a beautiful white blanket and kissing him softly... At last he pulled back and gave a loving smirk. "No I didn't but who says I didn't want to." He replied before giving a wave of his hand and walking to the kitchen the soft silk pajama pants shifted around his long legs and shapely butt, before he vanished to the kitchen. "Touche...I'll make breakfast. You just rest love and I'll join you when it's ready." Then he was in the expensive looking kitchen with its black marble counters and smooth blue tiled floor...he went about making a breakfast of omelets, toast, and milk to drink with a cat like grace while thinking about the hurt he knew was coming with him being almost ageless and his angel being human he knew the time would come where he would have to watch his love grow old and die... But this is what he chose and he hadn't regretted it.

End of first chapter.


	2. Death of An Angel

_Mi Darlin' actually finished all her chapters ages ago. TT It's just me being slow at editing hers. ;.; _

WARNING: M-preg, character death in this chapter as well as depression..Nothing too bad yet.

Again I don't own Vergil, Dante, or Shahi I just played Vergil and Dante and lay clam to there tattoos and other mods, other wise they are Capcoms brainchildren, Shahi is my Bf's. Ok on with the chapter.

* * *

Chapter two: Death of an Angel

A blackening sky and cold winds accompanied two figures, both tall men with white hair; one with it slicked up though it was still blowing softly as it wasn't held up by gel or hair spray...The other with chin length hair that was blowing about his face in the wind. Both seemed feather light and unnatural in their color... Despite there different hair styles and choice of cloths. They were both unmistakably twins. As predetermined by there equally ice blue eyes that were both currently shedding silent tears as they stood in front of a beautiful grave stone of a angel the stone itself red _Shahi Sparda Born 2007 Died 2081, Loveing husband , friend, and father "We will see you in the light of a thousand suns". _Shahi had never known he was going to be a father...And never would the slightly shorter of the two who knelt down for a moment and placed white roses on his grave, soft tears spilling from his clouded blue eyes.

Meanwhile the taller twin leaned down and wrapped both strong arms around his shaking brother. "It will be alright Vergil…and Shahi would have understood" the voice coming from the younger twin was smooth warm and full of comfort and sadness, because he had always loved Shahi like a brother and the pain of watching him die hit him as well though not as bad as the blue clad form he was hugging, said icy twin was having trouble not crying again as he moved a cold hand to one of the arms wrapped about him and gave a almost silent choked sob"I..Know Dante...but I miss him so and though he would have understood...it wouldn't have mattered." He said in a soft cold voice that was his own but it sounded foreign to him and the red clad hunter hugged him. Vergil ran a hand lightly over his own stomach and a fresh batch of tears began to fall, while the others hold tightened on him as if to say that he would always be there at least, and that brought a small sad smile to the dark slayers face.

"Shahi if you can hear me ...just know I'll always love and remember you." His lithe form was starting to shake now. The younger twin was yet hugging his shaking brother and silent tears where making there way down his cheeks too."Yeah...Shahi you better be havin' a good time up there or so help me god I'll find a way to come annoy you." He was smiling sadly too and though his words where different they held a lot of meaning. A small smile formed on icy lips at his brothers words and he shook his head...leave it to Dante to be able to inject humor into any given situation with it still sounding heart felt and meaningful. He slowly rose again as the form behind him did...kissing his fingers slowly before placing them on the grave then turning to his twin. "...Thank you for coming with me brother it means a lot to me."

His voice was still sad and shaken but he meant every word. While the younger white haired brother smiled slightly and wrapped an arm around his elder brother steering him towards the red mustang. "I know Vergil...And I miss him too.Besides you know no matter how different we are I will always be here for you." He said guiding his brother into the warm car and went around to the other side...takeing one last look at the grave before getting into the car just as it began to down pour, The blue clad twin looked out the window and wondered silently if the rain was Shahi's way of saying he had heard...but he shook his head and wiped the thoughts away as his brother drove them to his house since he was staying there for the time being until he could work up enough courage to go home and not cry every time he walked into that empty house so full of memories of his lost angel.


	3. Memories Never Forgotten

_Yay, now onward to chapter 3!_

Warnings: M-preg/miscarriage, depression and a lot of flash backs but not too horrible yet._  
_

* * *

Chapter three: Memories never forgotten

Song : Ne Yo "So sick of love songs".

Yet again I don't own the Twins -thinks she should- but there tattoos and modifications otherwise Capcom gets all the credit, While Shahi is my Bf's even in memory ; -waves- thanks Huns for inspiring me. _[huggles her _And on with the fic.

* * *

A door opened to a dark house with dust settling, a Blue clad figure walked in closing the door behind him and suppressed the urge to run back out of the house...he took three long steps forward with a grace that seemed to never leave him even though he had nary slept a wink in two months. Flipping the living room light on, he blinked adjusting to the light…and taking in the still perfectly white carpet and blue velvet furniture…a sudden image of his husband sitting on the couch reading, legs curled up under him, flashed before his eyes…then it was gone like a ghost. He winced softly and a hand went to hold his head while lush lips muttered something too quiet to hear. He finally let his hand fall again and icy tired eyes scanned the room sadly. More long steps brought him to the phone sitting still on the wall with the harsh red light flickering on and off... He pushed the button and listened to the messages their friends had sent before they knew of His angel's death... a soft sob escaped his throat as the last message played and a vision of his angel bouncing over to answer the phone "Tut Vergil we have to talk to our friends sometime." a thin whisper in the air made him look around eyes wide before he just sighed tiredly.

"_Gotta change my answering machine now that im alone, cuz right now it says that we cant come to the phone… and I know it makes know sense cuz your not here now, but it's the only way I hear your voice anymore"_

"_And im so sick of love songs_

_So tired of tears_

_So done with wishing you where still here_

_Said im so sick of love songs_

_So sad and low_

_So why cant I turn of the radio.?"_

Walking into the kitchen and flipping the light on in there while a hand moved to run through his head of perfectly slicked back soft white hair, icy eyes flicked to and fro looking from the sleek black marble cabinets to the blue tiled floors and the beautiful black mahogany table and the black chairs with plush blue cushions...another image of a man in his twenties with long blond almost white hair reaching his waist, strikeing silver blue eyes, pale complexion, and a cute lithe body sitting and smiling from the end of the table as he chatted with a white haired man clad in red while he himself was chuckling at the two from his view point while cooking dinner and then it was gone like a flash... Ice eyes closed for a moment and tears threatened to sting them again his breathing was slightly irregular..before they snapped open again and caught sight of the calendar…he paused and slightly shook.

"_Gotta fix that calendar I have that's marked July 15__th__ because since theres no more you theres no more anniversary, im so fed up with my thoughts of you, and your memory and how every song reminds me of what used to be"._

"_That's the reason i'm so sick of love songs_

_So tired of tears_

_So done with wishing you where still here_

_Said i'm so sick of love songs_

_So sad and low_

_So why cant I turn off the radio.?"_

He slowly took steps forward out into the hall leading to a beautiful interior Japanese garden room with a large Koi pond...the fish were still there as they had been fed while he was gone and the white marble floors and blue chairs where all spotless... "Aren't they so lovely, Vergil? I think I'll name them all!" A musical laugh followed the whisper...and he frowned looking around again but knowing in his heart his mind was just playing tricks on him. More soft steps brought him to the white stairs and he climbed them slowly his knee high brown boots making soft sounds on the carpet...he finally reached the top and looked down the long white carpeted hall with the blue walls …A ghostly image of Shahi running down the hall happily giggling as he ran into a door on the left, with he himself following and pretending to look mad as he followed suit into the room. Finally, silent tears began to make their way down his cheeks again and he turned punching the wall hard and leavening a hole in the plaster as his flesh melded the cuts together and bruises vanished right away.

"_Leave me alone, leave me alone, stupid love songs, don't make me think about his smile, or knowing of our first child, let it go, turning off the radio"_

"_Cuz i'm so sick of love songs_

_so tired of tears_

_so done with wishing he was still here_

_said i'm so sick of love songs_

_so sad and low_

_so why cant I turn of the radio.?_

_I said so why cant I turn off the radio.?"_

A few steps brought him to that door and he hesitated for a moment closing his eyes before twisting the knob and swinging the door open to a lavish bedroom of white carpet,white curtains, and a white bed with a extravagant white velvet blanket..he stepped in closing the door softly and as the tears still fell another image...Of him and his angel together in the most beautiful way they could be…"Vergil!" a whisper but louder and it was the sound he often cherished the most….then the last image was gone leavening only a cold room and his soft sobs..he walked over to the bed and collapsed on it, curling up and clutching the blanket tightly as he slowly shook and cried himself to sleep alone…

"_Said i'm so sick of love songs_

_so tired of tears_

_so done with wishing he was still here_

_said i'm so sick of love songs_

_so sad and low_

_so why cant I turn off the radio.?_

_I said why cant I turn off the radio.?"_


	4. Falling Into Darkness

_;.; I got sniffy. Poor Vergil._

Warnings: Extreme depression, and if cutting makes you squeamish don't read...Finally it has gotten bad..-Sniff-

* * *

Chapter 4: Falling into darkness 

Again and yet again I don't own Vergil or Dante..they belong to Capcom..i only make clam to there mods and tattoos like iv said before…Shahi and his memory belong to my best friend...So no stealing or she and I will hunt you down –Brandishes Yamato- _[Awwww... Kawaii!!! glomps her, yamato and all_..anyhow on with the chappy.

* * *

Tired bloodshot ice blue eyes opened slowly...to the soft yet harsh morning light coming through the white curtains. Illuminating the dark circles under his beautiful mercury blue eyes as a soft sigh escaped his still perfectly lush lips... Lithe form twisted gracefully and sat up looking around the room and letting a sob escape his lips as it so often did after he managed to get some sleep witch was rare in itself, legs swung and he stood up not even bothering to stretch anymore as he took soft sounding steps out into the hall and down the stairs wearing only his blue silk pants and the red amulet around his neck... Making it to the living room finally and frowned looking at the phone...he pressed the button down and listened to the messages from his friends and his brother….it seems they where all really worried about him because he didn't call anymore or never came to visit in fact for the last three months the only living thing he saw where the little Koi fish in his pond.

He just snorted and walked away into the kitchen sitting down at the table his head in his hand…_Why are they all so worried? I don't deserve it...i couldn't find a way to keep my angel here...and I lost our child…_his thoughts made him choke back another sob. He had since fallen into a endless wave of depression; after returning to the house it seems the memories of his lover and now the ones of the lost child Shahi never knew about were haunting him until he fully blamed himself for their deaths. Not even his younger brother could reach him anymore and though he didn't stop trying... the older icy twin just stayed away after seeing the hurt in his brother's eyes when he acted the way he so often did now. _They are all better off without me…I cant even bring a child into this world_. His thoughts were bitter and more tears escaped his closed eyes, falling onto the table with soft splashes as he still held his head in those cold hands...

The house itself was still as lavish and beautiful as ever, since he couldn't find it in himself to let it go. Probably only because he thought his angel would have wanted it...to stay clean. The harsh sound of the phone ringing brought him out of his thoughts for a moment and he scowled coldly... Strideing over but not answering it he let the machine pick it up "Vergil….pick up I know you're there." A pause and a sigh, "Fine…I'm leavening today for a mission and I wanted to at least talk before I left...i miss you brother and I'll always love you." The machine beeped ending the message as he stood there seeming frozen in time...hearing the sadness in his brothers voice _Even now im hurting him…_He thought.

It seems the elder twin didn't understand that he was hurting his brother by keeping away and letting the depression and memories take over his life… nor did he know that and so he finally moved away from the phone and sat down on the couch slipping a beautiful blue dagger out of the cushion he kept it in and slowly pressing the edge of the sharp blade to the alabaster skin on his wrist. He continued to press harder and harder until thick rivulets of dark red blood started dripping down his eyes and face remained blank as if he didn't even feel the pain anymore…with one swift motion he slit the wrist open and the blood gushed down his arm for a few moments before the wound healed itself up - only leavening a faint scar... that one would have to seriously look for to find… It seems he finally had cut enough to leave something perminent to remind him that he was still somewhat human even though he out lived every mortal he loved or cared about... the dagger was put back in its place and the blood cleaned up while another image forced itself into his mind...

This time one, of him at a hospital screaming and crying holding..a small lifeless bundle..Ice eyes shot open and a soft scream tore itself from his throat…not only did he loose his love but a few weeks after he lost the child they had made together in a miscarriage... these two things coupled together had cost him his sanity and flung the once proud half demon into darkness from which it seems there was no escape… He quietly got up of the couch and as the day passed he found himself growing more and more tired and weary... Until he finally made it upstairs and collapsed on his bed falling into a deep sleep... his habits finally caught up to him and his body forced the white haired twin to sleep though by the sobs and tears escaping him even in this deep sleep he was still haunted by the dark he fell into.


	5. Another Lossand Salvation?

_O.o TT actually, I hoped the kid had lived. Hmmm. (Abaddon thinks up a crack humor rp)_

WARGNING: Another character death, and more depression though it gets better I promise .-.

* * *

Chapter 5: Another loss..and Salvation.? 

Song: Away from the sun "Three doors down".

Vergy and Dante don't belong to me they are Capcoms children..and Shahi..and his memorie belong to my Bf..The child whos name would have been Kiana..was purely mine. Ok on with the chapter woo!.

* * *

Dull blue eyes opened again to the morning light only this time he was in the living room holding the blue dagger clutched in his hands which were bleeding... not that the white haired beauty cared. He slowly let the dagger drop and put it in its place he still bothered to clean the blood up slowly, he rose off the couch then and went to the kitchen gracefully still even though his eyes held no light anymore and he seemed a shell of his former self...almost like a walking statue in color. He didn't even shed tears anymore or rather couldn't as he often sat dry sobbing though the sobs and screams reached no one they were still there nonetheless... A elegant move of his hand opened the black fridge and pulled out a glass of orange juice witch he sipped slowly looking around while ceaseless memories flashed by his blank eyes.

"_'Cause now again I've found myself _

_So far down, _

_away from the sun_

_that shines into the darkest place_

_im so far down, away from the sun again_

_away from the sun again"_

A suffering sigh escaped his lips and he found himself drawn towards the koi pond that morning for some reason…he sat down in one fluid motion and watched the little shiny fish swim lazily around while...

**Flashback:**_ A young shahi is seen sitting by the long pond and feeding the Koi happily his long blond hair falling over his shoulders in a beautiful display... A man with spiked up white hair and such bright ice blue eyes is sitting in a chair elegantly while chuckling as his husband talks to the fish gently rubbing ones belly...a short musical laugh is heard. "Vergil...it's not funny. Fish need friends too." Seeing a mock pout from his angels lips and he let a soft laugh escape him as he gracefully got up and moved to hug his petite lover. "They're fish, love…I don't think they know what a friend is." he explained ridiculously...while Shahi pouted and thwaped his arm lightly. "Vergil Sparda!..how could you..they do so." _**End flash back. **

He had since continued to feed the fish and sometimes scratch there bellies and talk softly to them so much in memory of his little angel…The shrill ring of the phone snapped him out of it yet again and this time though he was scowling he walked down the hall through the kitchen taking long graceful steps before finally reaching the phone..a elegant hand grasped it and he answered"Hello"his voice was a far cry from what it used to be..as it was so cold and void of any emotion...a frantic girls voice greeted him. "Vergil!...I'm so glad I got a hold of you…it's Dante ..he he" a pause and a sob...the man for once showed some emotion his dull eyes went wide. "He.. what Lucia..what happened!?" He was panicking...if anything ever happened to his brother he didn't know what he would do with himself... The voice on the other end continued, "He got ambushed by demons...Vergil he's dying... you have to come please!" More sobs and her voice was pleading…

The hand holding the phone let it slip as he stood there not hearing her or saying anything…finally he moved grabbing his coat and bolting out the door tears stinging his eyes again as he quickly unlocked his car and gracefully got into the blue vet starting its engine with a roar he backed out of the drive way with quickening speed before spinning the car around and taking off towards his brother's... while the phone lay off the hook with a harsh dial tone echoing through the once again empty house… A few minutes later he stopped the car swiftly before getting out slamming the door shut locking it and his knee high boots made even then as he was running only soft sounds on the pavement as he bolted to the door of his brothers house and flung it open without even knocking. Closing the door , he frantically looked around and found a girl with long red hair running towards him and grabbing his arm leading him to the bedroom…she was crying and said "Go in...he said he wants to see you alone."

So he pushed the door open and then slipped in closing it before looking around his eyes landed on his younger brother…who was bandaged around the ribs,chest, neck and left leg while his eyes where closed and breathing was shallow the white hair that fell down around his mirror images face was stained in blood... He nearly lost it right then as he walked over to the bed and brushed a lock of hair away from his brothers face…and watched pained bright blue eyes open..and a small smile come to those lips. "Vergil…you came." He whispered out... while he himself choked back a sob and let tears slip down his cheeks once more. "Of course brother…oh Dante...I-" Two fingers on his lips silenced him.

"I don't want to hear it Vergil….it's ok it wasn't your fault…remember that and just let me say this...Shahi's death was natural and there is nothing you could have done…As for Kiana… im sorry Vergil but her death wasn't your fault either...it was a accident you can't beat yourself up over it……I've watched you this past year sink further into a darkness you created yourself and I couldn't do anything. But I have to say this, do you think Shahi would have wanted you to be this way?" A soft pause and a wince..he attempted to speak but was met with a glare. "No Brother, just listen...please my last wish is for you to realize none of it was your fault and begin to heal…and...I just want to see you smile one more time." A chuckle. "Your smile was always so beautiful-" before a fit of coughing came and the elder twin who was listening and sobbing softly the whole time immediately went to lift his brothers head up with one arm and wrap his other around him. "Dante don't go…I love you brother im sorry please…"

He whispered into the white hair as he stroked it softly…A tired smile formed on the passionate twins lips and a sigh escaped them "Vergil, I have to go...but what you have to realize is that me and Shahi and even Kiana will be watching over you and we will always be with you..just remember us fondly..." He whispered, the icy twin gave a small smile…the first in over a year..a beam greeted him. "Thank you…it is as beautiful as ever-" A wince before one last breath was gasped and then it stopped…_thump thump… thump… ……………thump…………………………………_ he heard the last heart beat and when it finally registered he just pulled his younger brother close to himself and cried long and hard, vowing to try and do as his brother suggested. _I've been such a fool…_He thought, as he laid there…before getting up finally closing his twins eyes and laying a kiss to his forehead.

He went out to find Lucia, his brother's girlfriend and found her on the couch sobbing quietly. Moving over, he sat down beside her wrapping both arms around her form and pulling her close whispering as his brother did once long ago. "Don't worrie Lucia…it will be alright and he'll be watching over you." They sat there for the longest time until they both fell asleep…

Dante's funeral was held on the following week..and over the next few months he grew strong again…in his brothers memory and his dead lover's. He took his brothers last words to heart and was there for Lucia all the while healing himself up as much as he could to the point where he was starting to feel normal again…Ten years later, to date…Lucia left and never told him where she was going... Now a blue clad figure stood at a old grave of a angel…and smiled. "I miss you Shahi each day but I wont let your memory...haunt me anymore." He whispered putting the white roses on the grave before finally laying one last kiss to it and walking elegantly away towards the sleek Red Velt he bought in his brothers memory. He then since moved to Europe to go after a demon and start anew…because he had took up his brothers job of riding the world of the evil beings that took their mother from them…and now his own brother.

So he moved brought all of his most important things with him…including his brothers wepons..and a album of him and his angel..The flight was long and the blue clad white haired half demon sat with his legs crossed elegantly sipping some wine... while Dido's Hunter played softly on his ipod. He had a house made by a wizard friend of his..to mirror his old one almost exactly..but with a few add on's…He would be teaching History at a private school Called Uniteru College…A odd name considering it...was Japanese for winter…So as his flight landed and he moved through the airport and out into the cool morning air..he found snow was falling…..and smiled. Fresh snow for a fresh start in this new age..he brought his sleek red Velt with him and got into the car and drove elegantly to his new home... as the snow continued to fall - all the while icy lips held a soft smile…tomorrow he would start his new job and hopefully find a new hope in this place…

Fin

Please tell me what you think reviews are welcome.


End file.
